


call me shallow (but i'm only gettin' deeper)

by orphan_account



Series: gang au [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Multi, Rimming, face fucking, mention of Kevin wearing a buttplug, mention of lazy grinding, they're all graffiti artists in a gang okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He likes this,” Neil whispers to Kevin, “he likes that you like this. He likes that you're desperate to prove it, wanting it so bad you'll let him fuck you on a stage, become an exhibition for him.” He breathes the words into Kevin's ear and they seem to spur Kevin on, bringing his trembling up to a desperate shake as he whines into Neil's collarbones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tenuous mental picture of what billboards look like, just go with it.

Their apartment isn’t actually shitty. It’s got working water and pipes that (for the most part) don’t leak. They’ve got nice furniture and manage to hide the scratches the cats left with their claws when they were younger using strategically placed end tables.

It looks like shit, though, when they get home at roughly two in the morning.

Kevin barrels in like a bat outta hell, making a beeline for the couch and flinging everything on it _off_ with one fell swoop of his arm. He lays down with a dramatic flop in a spray of limbs. Andrew storms into the kitchen to bang the cupboards for the purpose of keeping Kevin awake- just to be an asshole. Neil follows them in quietly, two separate storms he is irrevocably caught between. He only minds a little bit and only when they're both acting like stupid children.

Kevin in splayed on his back on the black faux leather couch, surveying the sprawling mess he has just made on the floor. There are at least three books, all of which Andrew seems to be reading at once, some empty spray paint cans, a few not empty cans, and a plate that has avoided breaking by landing on the armchair instead of the hardwood. Kevin looks at the kitchen with a glare when Andrew pointedly bangs around a little bit more.

“You should apologize,” Neil says to Kevin with a raised eyebrow, before looking through the mess again to see if he can find the royal purple paint they'd accidentally left behind last time. Kevin grunts at him as Neil crouches to shift through the accumulated laundry and various other items on the floor. Neil throws a half empty water bottle at him. Kevin glares.

“He doesn't want to hear it,” Kevin grumbles, shifting a little as something jabs him in the middle of his lower back.

“I didn't tell you to say anything,” Neil says blithely, flattening himself on the floor to reach under the couch to grab the purple can he can just see the stained and dented cap of.

“I told you to apologize.”

-.-

Apologies, for them, are not spoken things. It means Kevin groaning and dragging his ass off the couch to go stubbornly take a shower, then coming out grumbling a "fine" as he goes right out the door. He leaves it open in an invitation that Andrew and Neil both follow. Kevin gets in the driver's seat of the car so Andrew gets in the backseat to continue ignoring him. Neil gets in the passenger's seat silently, waiting.

Apologies are driving to the edge of Fox territory, avoiding the most blatant gang hangouts to instead weave in and out of back-roads until they come to a field. Kevin slings the duffle bags of spray paint over his shoulder and hikes out into the field, Andrew and Neil following, until they can clearly make out the cars zipping along the highway and they reach the sturdy metal pole acting as the base of the billboard.

Kevin climbs up first, because it's his fault Andrew is in such a pissy mood, and Andrew climbs up after him, fear of heights be damned. Neil, not planning to miss a second of this, climbs up last.  
There are large lights illuminating the billboard, which Kevin covers using blankets from the first duffle. As they wait for their eyes to adjust Neil leans back against the billboard and Andrew slides down it to sit, sense of gravity itching and rolling with how high up they are. At least it's summer, which means the breeze blowing over them is thick and warm instead of fucking freezing cold.

“Not doing so well Kevin,” Andrew says warningly, more put off now with having to be so far up on a ledge about five feet wide. Kevin hums and Neil blinks down at the highway as his eyes begin to really adjust and the cars become more distinct.

“Well I figure when we’re back on the ground you’ll appreciate it,” Kevin says and without further ado swings himself off the side of the billboard. Neil's heart seizes even though he knows Kevin is fine, hanging on to the metal grid of bars between the two panels of the billboard. Andrew shudders as well though, as Kevin climbs easily up the side of the billboard until he deems the height suitable and frees a hand to grab a can out of his bag and do the first arch of paint.

They watch him for probably forty five minutes, sketching out the outline of his piece and moving around the billboard like an insane spider. At some point Andrew stops shivering and Neil slides down next to him.

When Kevin stops to take a break, the royal purple outline of his piece finally beginning to make sense, he comes to crouch next to them.

“What’re you playing at?” Andrew asks without inflection, blowing out smoke from the cigarette he’d lit when he saw Kevin coming for them. Kevin when he wasn't doing this as an apology would have said, "I don't know what you mean-" would have sneered and straightened, walked away and continued the piece. Kevin at three in the morning though, Kevin with a point to prove, a Kevin who’d hesitated when it mattered, can't back down.

“I'm not playing,” Kevin says raspily, “I’m asking.”

“Asking for?” Andrew says with disdain, flicking ash at Kevin and landing just short as a lazy little breeze pushes it away. Kevin watches the ashes go.

“You,” Kevin says, as easily as breathing, as lazily as Andrew, as heatedly as the low burning fire in his shadowed green eyes.

"What do you want,” Andrew says, taking the control Kevin is giving him and leading him by the nose wherever he wants. As part of the apology, Kevin lets him.

“I want you to make me yours, to take me from him,” Kevin says, a challenge rising on his voice as the ‘him’ curls off his tongue like smoke, like poison.

“I already have,” Andrew says carelessly, looking away from Kevin at the highway. Dismissing him.

“I don't believe you,” Kevin says heavily. This is the moment everything breaks or stands, the moment Andrew decides whether Andrew and Neil can expand to encompass the heat of another beating heart. Andrew looks at him with hooded eyes and everything falls into place. Kevin starts talking again and Andrew looks away.

“I want you to have me on my knees like he can't and on my back like he never did,” Kevin says lowly, moving forward until his knees almost touch Andrew.

“I want him to see me beside you and know I belong there, and I want you to keep me there,” Kevin continues and Neil's heart beats a little harder as his pulse starts to race and his blood purrs through his veins. Andrew steadfastly watches the highway.

“I want to be caught,” Kevin rasps, so very near Andrew's ear but still not touching him, “fucking Neil over the hood of your car again-” Neil's head spins suddenly and his cock throbs, “and I want to be caught sucking you off on the side of the road. I want him to hear, I want everyone to know. I don't ever want to make the mistake of doubting your protection ever again.” The 'I'm sorry' goes unsaid, it always does, and Neil watches them waiting to see if Andrew will take it.

Back pressed to the billboard, Andrew’s legs are stretched straight out in front of him and so it's easy, really, for Andrew to reach across his own body with an arm and grab one of Kevin’s belt loops, dragging him over Andrew's lap to straddle him. Kevin kneels, thighs parted around Andrew and his hands on his own sweats. The fact that he manages it by only touching Andrew where Andrew is touching him seals it, Neil knows.

Andrew reaches up to grip Kevin's jaw and pull him down for a filthy kiss, less a kiss and more Andrew stroking the inside of Kevin’s mouth with his tongue as Kevin moans and Neil watches on, entranced.

Andrew brings a hand away from Kevin’s and grinds it purposefully into the crotch of Kevin’s pants. Kevin whimpers into his mouth.

‘You know he wants us to fuck him, right Andrew?” Neil says, and Andrew pulls out of the kiss, tilting his head back so Kevin will trail his lips down Andrew's neck. Kevin shudders and obeys. Andrew looks at Neil.

“He was fucking himself with his fingers this morning,” Neil informs Andrew, sliding up to kneel next to them and reaching up to cup Kevin’s ass with a hand. He slides his hand over Kevin and when he reaches the center of his ass he taps his fingers. They encounter a hard surface and Neil smirks at Andrew.

“He's wearing a plug,” Neil informs Andrew, pushing on it with his hand. Kevin moans against Andrew's neck and Andrew's eyelids flutter, his hand coming to cup the back of Kevin's neck as he rubs Kevin through his sweats. Kevin keeps his hands fisted in the thighs of his sweats.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin,” Andrew says, “now why ever would you be wearing that?” When Kevin just keeps laying open mouthed kisses over his throat Andrew hands slides up from his neck to his hair to firmly (but not painfully) pull him up to meet Andrew's eyes.

“Wanted you to fuck me,” Kevin purrs, stopping for a second to moan and gasp with half closed eyes and an open mouth when Andrew grinds his hand into Kevin's cock through his sweats.

“You're telling me you've been ready for it all day?” Andrew says and if it had any more emotion it would almost be scathing. Kevin's body shudders and Neil continues to just rub circles on his ass.

“Always want you to fuck me,” Kevin says. He's trying to be cheeky, but Neil slips his hand down the back of Kevin's sweats (he isn’t wearing boxers and Neil rolls his eyes because of course he wouldn't) to grip the base of the plug and his words taper off into a whimper.

“Desperate,” Neil murmurs and Kevin whimpers again. Andrew removes his hands from Kevin's hair and from the front of his sweats. Kevin groans in frustration, but it cuts off abruptly when Andrew catches his hands in the band of Kevin's sweats.

“Tell me what you want,” Andrew murmurs and Kevin's eyes are closed tightly. He’s breathing hard.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me up here like we're on a stage, I want to ride your cock like I've been waiting for since I met you.” Kevin opens his eyes and looks between them.

“I want to suck you off, Neil,” Kevin says easily, “I want you to fuck my mouth as I ride Andrew, and I want to get caught and I want everyone to know how much I want it.” His voice would be a purr, seductive, except his now open eyes are wide, begging, and the shiver of his voice takes the sultry edge away. He doesn't sound in control, but he isn't supposed to- he's just supposed to tell them what he wants, and what he wants is to take what they give him.

Andrew peels Kevin's sweats down his thighs with an aching slowness. He goes until his ass is on display, but his cock is still just barely trapped- and then he stops.

“Get up,” Andrew tells him, “turn around.”

Kevin does, shooting to his feet maybe too fast for being on a ledge this high up and turning around before dropping back to his knees. Andrew slowly and leisurely pulls his own cock out of his pants and strokes himself with one hand and Neil watches, breathing heavily. Kevin watches Neil until his eyes close when Andrew grips the base of the plug. Kevin whines when he twists it.

Andrew pulls, Kevin's hole shiny with lube. Kevin lets out breathy little moans as Andrew pulls it out slower than seemingly possible. Kevin reaches into the pocket of his sweats and pulls out the lube, handing it back to Andrew. Andrew puts some on his fingers, warms it up rubbing them together, and slides two fingers in without preamble. Kevin moans as Andrew pumps them in and out, muscles twitching as he resists rocking back on them.

Neil puts a hand on Kevin's back to push him to sit up straight. Kevin is close to Andrew but not touching him. It’s enough space that Neil feels comfortable sliding in front of Kevin and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Their tongues slide together and Neil breathes it in, the tremble of Kevin's breath and the shiver of his moans between them, the quiet keen he makes that Neil recognizes as Andrew adding another finger.

Their kiss is heated and deep, hands in hair and gliding over jaws but it shakes to a stop as Kevin's hands catch in Neil's curls and he gasps high and wanting into Neil’s open mouth. Kevin shudders and Neil strokes the inside of Kevin’s mouth with his tongue before pulling away. Kevin's head drops to his shoulder, mouthing and nipping idly at Neil's neck as Neil looks over his shoulder and watches Andrew.

Andrew's head is tilted back, eyes closed gently and mouth slightly open as his hands grip Kevin’s hips and slide him gently back onto Andrew's cock.

When Andrew is completely inside of him Kevin lets out a small gasping moan and Andrew sighs gently. They can't hear it, but Neil sees it and ducks his mouth down to Kevin’s ear

“He likes this,” Neil whispers to Kevin, “he likes that you like this. He likes that you're desperate to prove it, wanting it so bad you'll let him fuck you on a stage, become an exhibition for him.” He breathes the words into Kevin's ear and they seem to spur Kevin on, bringing his trembling up to a desperate shake as he whines into Neil's collarbones.

“Andrew I need- Neil stand up,” he babbles and Neil does, forcing Kevin to sit up completely straight as Neil stands and bends over to brace a hand on the billboard behind them. Kevin desperately mouths at Neil's pants as soon as his cock is mouth-level.

“Need it Kevin?” Neil asks breathlessly, “need a cock in your mouth? Want it that bad?” Kevin whines against him, moaning loud and long when Andrew grits out, “move” and he's finally allowed to circle his hips slowly.

‘Yes yes yes, give-” Kevin chokes out and Neil takes pity on him, sliding his hand to the front of his jeans and undoing them, pulling his cock out and pumping himself in front of Kevin’s lips. Kevin's tongue darts out to capture the drops of precum that blurt from the tip and Neil moans at the sight. Kevin keeps his tongue on the bottom of Neil's cock and opens his mouth, sliding his tongue over the underside of the head as Neil lets out a shaky moan.

“Gonna let me fuck you mouth?” he grits out, sliding his cock forward over Kevin's tongue. Kevin moans in response and raises himself up a little on his thighs before dropping back down onto Andrew, who for his part grits his teeth and gasps shallowly through them.

As much as Kevin likes hard and fast, his favorite is hard and deep and after months of watching him and Neil, Andrew knows this. His hands push Kevin off his cock, not enough to dislodge Kevin’s mouth from Neil but enough, and then slam him back down on Andrew's cock. Kevin keens around Neil and Neil secures his grip in Kevin's hair and thrusts gently, Kevin moaning around him and encouraging both him and Andrew harder.

They find a rhythm, Andrew driving Kevin on his cock and Neil fucking his mouth until every moan he lets out is a wrecked noise, until he doesn't give a damn about the saliva on his chin and the tears streaking his cheeks.

Andrew won't touch Kevin's cock, lets him moan and sob around Neil, his cock bobbing and blurting precum as Neil thrusts into his more than willing mouth. Neil feels his orgasm pull at his abdomen, grunting as he leans harder onto the arm bracing himself on the billboard and Kevin just sits and takes it like he wanted to, needed to, as if he was made to be between these two boys, between their bodies.

  
Neil swears as he comes, gritting out a harsh, “fuck,” before pulsing into Kevin's mouth gasping and shuddering as Kevin moans around him and some of Neil's comes spills over his chin. Neil barely tucks himself back into his jeans before he slides to his knees, ending up closer to Kevin than he thought he would but as close to the edge as he wants to be.

He grips Kevin's cock in his fist and a yell tries to rip his way through Kevin's clenched teeth as Neil wipes a hand over Kevin's chin and starts to pull him off at a bruising pace using the come and spit on his chin to slick Neil's grip.

“C’mon Kevin you can do better than that,” Neil says, “ride him. If you're going to make a spectacle of yourself _do it_.” Neil slows his hand for a second, rising up off of his resting position on Andrew’s knees to grip Kevin's hair with his free hand (which has been sitting on Kevin's hip) and whisper in his ear, “ride him like you mean it.” Neil pulls away only enough to stroke his tongue over Kevin's bottom lip, collecting the taste of himself, and fuck his tongue between Kevin's lips in not-really-a-kiss before setting back down on Andrew’s knees and punping Kevin's cock again.

Andrew's eyes have come open again at some point, watching the bunching of the muscles in Kevin's back with arousal and slight fascination. Neil strokes Kevin's thigh with his free hand and watches the muscles of his shoulders clench in the moonlight and can definitely relate to the need to watch the thick cords of muscle on Kevin's body bunch and release.

Kevin goes harder when he doesn't have Neil in his mouth, chasing his oragam, lifting almost completely off of Andrew just to slam himself back down and punch loud desperate moans out of his chest.

His breathing stutters and his abdomen clenches when he comes, pulsing hotly over Neil's hand and clenching around Andrew so hard Andrew grunts and closes his eyes again, finally vocalising a ‘fuck’ as his mouth twists and his eyebrows come together in a way Neil knows means he's coming, pulsing into Kevin as Kevin moans and whimpers at the sensation, riding him through it until Andrew pinches his hip.

“Nice going genius,” Andrew says when Kevin flops off of him, landing on his stomach on the wood of the ledge and panting as come leaks out over his thighs. Kevin groans a “what?”

“How are you planning to continue this-” Andrew gestures at the billboard “-with come dripping out of your ass? I don't think you can put the plug back in, if you wanna climb around like you have been,” Andrew says and he could almost be smirking as he tucks himself back into his pants.

Neil steps over Andrew's legs as he curls them up to sit cross legged and lights another cigarette. He spreads Kevin's legs, kneels between them, grabs Kevin's hips, and hauls him up until he can bends down and press his lips to Kevin's hole.

“Jesus-” Kevin chokes, scrambling to get his arms under him as Neil collects Andrew’s come off Kevin's thighs with his tongue, lapping at Kevin's hole and sucking on his rim until Kevin is sobbing again and his cock is hanging heavy between his legs.

“Yes,” Kevin moans, “yes fuck goddamn-” Neil presses his tongue into Kevin, encountering little to no resistance from Kevin's fucked out hole. He pulls Kevin's cheeks apart and goes at him hard, licking around his rim until Kevin is keening. He tastes like Andrew and Neil loves it, loves feeling the clench of Kevin's hole around his tongue as he swipes Andrew’s come out of him.

Neil doesn't stop until Kevin is silent, no longer making noise, his chest hiccuping silently with weak moans and sobs and even then he just pulls back, sucking the puffy rim of Kevin’s hole until he moans once more, long and loud, and comes again streaking across the boards below them. Neil gives one last lap at his hole and lets him go.

“I questioned if he could walk and you made it so he can't.” Andrew has the gall to sound like he's complaining as Kevin lays barely stirring and Neil grinds the heel of his hand against himself

“He'll get up eventually,” Neil says, crawling over to Andrew.

Kevin does in fact get up, Neil and Andrew rutting lazily against each other when he stumbles to his feet and pulls his sweats over himself. He looks dazed for a second when Andrew glances at him as Neil sucks on his neck, but he focuses soon enough. They even manage to leave before the sun comes up, the billboard no longer advertising McDonald's but rather displaying the splayed form of a raven. Its crown has tumbles off, and a hole has been ripped through it. It's a little too cartoon to be truly gory, but the amount of scarlet cartoon blood says it still is.

  
The hole is shaped like a queen chess piece. Andrew calls him a dramatic shit. Kevin kisses the top of his head, just to piss him off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check my bio for my tumblr


End file.
